


Eat Me!

by RoxyRin



Series: Rin's Oneshot Fics [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cracker!George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyRin/pseuds/RoxyRin
Summary: Sapnap just wants to eat some crackers, and he eats the talking cracker.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Rin's Oneshot Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010490
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Eat Me!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this, other than the fact I'm hungry.

The roar of the thunder echoes through the city as it rained cats and dogs, the perfect weather to sleep in. The pitter patter sound of the rain against the window creates a soothing white noise, lulling Sapnap to bed. However, due to his terrible sleeping schedule, he can't seem to fall asleep at 3am in the morning.

Not to mention, his stomach is starting to growl from hunger. It had been some time since dinner, it was time for another meal or snack.

Sapnap gently opened the door, trying to keep it down to not wake his parents who were sleep 2 doors away from his room. Like a rat, he sneakily walked to the kitchen for some snacks.

The refrigerator was empty, or at least does not contain anything for him to eat at the moment. There were some meat and vegetables meant for tomorrow's meal, but no fruits or snacks.

Rumbling through the cabinets, he found a packet of cracker near the corner of the cabinet, hidden away and probably forgotten. If Sapnap wasn't looking through the cabinet, he wouldn't even know that this packet of cracker exist.

Hopefully it's not expired yet.

Sapnap hopes as he flipped the packet around, looking for any words that might be the expiry date.

"Stop flipping me around!" An annoyed slightly high-pitched voice spoke.

Sapnap immediately snapped his head around, searching for a mysterious person that might have showed up in his house. He held a defensive position as he continued to surveil his surroundings, not finding anyone around.

It was probably the wind.

Sapnap went back to his packet of crackers, his stomach reminding him how hungry he is.

"I said STOP!" The same voice commanded, this time Sapnap can pinpoint that the sound came from in front of him. However, there wasn't anyone in sight, only the cracker and the table.

Sapnap gave up and opened the packet, he can deal with the stomach ache later. He really need food right now.

He sat down at the decent sized table meant for 4 people and rip open the packet. The moment the packet had a gap large enough for a cracker, it fell out onto the tablet.

"Finally." The voice grumbled as the cracker flipped upwards so its no longer lying on the table. A little crack could be heard and a small piece at the corner broke off, a soft "ouch" coming from the cracker.

Sapnap jumped out of his chair and shuffled backwards, trying to understand what is going on. Did the cracker just speak? Is he hallucinating? Maybe he finally gone insane from lack of sleep.

"Hello?" Sapnap attempt to start a conversation with the talking cracker. Why he is even trying to talk to a cracker is a question for another day.

"Hello." The cracker turned itself to face Sapnap, the little dent in the cracker staring into Sapnap's brown eyes. It felt slightly intimidating to be stared at by a cracker, but Sapnap isn't backing down and showing that he is afraid of a stupid cracker.

"Do you have a name, or do I call you cracker?" Sapnap feel crazy. Mental asylum here he comes.

"Oh, I'm George." The cracker, George, replies while walking forward, little crumbs breaking off as he walks. Little whimper of pain can be heard.

"Okay, George... Umm, I'm very hungry." Sapnap feels his stomach continues to grumble as he takes in the delicious cracker in front of him. Even though it was talking, it was a cracker, and his brain is telling him to eat it.

"Then eat." George tone make it sound as if he's question if Sapnap is dumb and won't look for food. Then he realise, Sapnap was asking about him. "Oh"

"So?" Sapnap was ready to grab the cracker if George tried to make a run for his life. George or not, he is a cracker. George is a full snack right now.

"Why not? I'm clearly not going to last as I keep breaking off." George bends and show the corner which had broke off the cracker, leaving a small dent in the corner of the used-to-be square cracker.

That was all Sapnap need. He picked up and finish the cracker in one bite. The cracker was delicious, sweet and slightly salty.

\--------

"nap... Sapnap!" A rough shake of his shoulder rouse Sapnap from his beauty sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, the bright light from the ceiling glaring into his eyes.

"What..?" Sapnap groggily answer as his mind wakes up, finally seeing the small giant in front of his face. If he wasn't so sleepy, he would cuddle and tuck into his shoulder, the chill from the shorter male the bed colder. 

"We are suppose to stream in 30 minutes Snapneck, wake up." George pouts while he watch Sapnap's bed hair standing up, Sapnap trying to get up while he is crawling over him.

"Get off me you cracker." Sapnap gently push George off as he attempts to get up, George falling over to his side of the bed.

George rolled as held onto Sapnap's hand, keeping Sapnap bound to the bed.

"Cracker?" George question as he re-listen to Sapnap in his head. "I resemble nothing like a cracker." George tilt his head sideway, giving off the confused look.

And Sapnap was reminded of the dream. The cracker version of George which showed up from nowhere. And he ate dream version of George.

"Nothing, just a dream." Sapnap was ready to roll with George in bed if he continues to hold his hand and refuse to let him wash up. However, they kind of promised Dream they will definitely show up for his stream so that wasn't an option.

"Aww Sappynappy. You can't get enough of me in real life so you even dream of me." George cooes as he reluctantly let Sapnap go. George was done with freshening up so he can afford to roll in bed on his own for a few minute.

"Was I a good snack?" George winks, watching Sapnap rolls his eyes.

"Yeah you were. Too bad you were salty though." Sapnap throws his pillow at him. "Next time, be a peanut butter cracker."

"Maybe I'll be your cracker and you'll be my peanut butter." George effortlessly catch the pillow and added it on top of his own pillow, elevating his head further.

"Shut up Georgie, why did I even marry you." Sapnap question as he walks to the toilet before he gets further distracted by George.

"Because you love me too much." George adds.

And in Sapnap's head, he knew it is definitely true.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote something in a month, and I make my comeback with this fic... Expectation for February drops by 100%.
> 
> I write on stream sometimes at [twitch.tv/lumichiz](https://www.twitch.tv/lumichiz)
> 
> I’m also on Twitter: [@Lumichiz](https://twitter.com/Lumichiz)


End file.
